


Dominoes or Subway

by thenakednymph



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: But only if you squint, Dom Hunk, Dom Pidge, M/M, Sub Allura, Switch Keith, asexy Pidge, it's 1am and I'm sleep deprived, klance, non-binary Pidge, not sorry, personal headcanons, sun Shiro, switch Lance, this has been haunting me for months, you can pry this from my cold dead fingers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 05:22:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16361633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thenakednymph/pseuds/thenakednymph
Summary: So who's a Dom who's a Sub and who's a Switch on Team Voltron? Lance shares his ideas with the rest of the team





	Dominoes or Subway

“Who do you think has the most dom energy?” Lance asks, spinning his glass idly between his fingers. 

He stares into the sparkling red liquid, still savoring the taste of it on his tongue, like mimosas and sunlight.

Keith snorts. “Is this the kind of thought that keeps you up at night?” he teases, nursing his own glass beside him.

Lance looks up from the study of his glass, gaze darting between his friends. “I'm serious you guys, who do you think on Team Voltron has the most dominant energy?”

“Allura.” Pidge says, adjusting their glasses before tapping away on the tablet again, their glass already sitting empty beside them.

Lance snorts much the same way Keith had at the idea, stretching his arm out along the back of the couch. If it manages to slide around behind Keith on the way, so much the better. 

“Bullshit,” Lance throws back like the very suggestion is absurd. “Allura is probably the biggest Submissive on board.” 

Keith screws up his face. “How do you figure?”

Lance blinks at him like he's an idiot. “Dude, she's forced into a position that requires her to be fully in control and put together at all times all day every day. She needs a safe space to unwind and hand the reins over to someone else.” He shakes his head slowly, lifting a brow. “Girl's a sub.” Lance throws back what's left of his drink, stretching forward to place the glass on the table before flopping back into the couch. His knee is now bumping against Keith's.

“The only other person who's vying for top sub would be Shiro; same argument.

Keith audibly chokes on his drink, coughing into his fist, nearly spilling what's left all over himself. Lance gives him a withering look. 

“Don't even pretend I'm wrong. He's a sub and you know it.” 

Keith's face is red, whether from embarrassment or the coughing fit Lance isn't sure. 

He's still half coughing when he makes a face and tilts his head, finally shrugging and offering up no argument. Lance considers it a win.

“Okay,” Pidge says slowly. “By that reasoning who's the biggest dom?” Their eyes are still on their tablet, the light reflecting off the lenses making it hard to tell if they're watching him. Lance can't help feeling like they are. 

“Hunk.” Lance says it without hesitating, like it's the most obvious answer and one he's spent hours mulling over. 

Now it's Hunk's turn to choke and sputter.

He's flushed up to his hair and stares at Lance in wide-eyed, open-mouthed horror. Even his ears are bright red.

“Excuse me?” he squeaks and Lance sticks a finger in his face.

“See! That, right there. Fear. Of everything.” He winces, dropping his hand. “Sorry Hunk.” 

He shrugs, seemingly nonplussed. “Hey, I'm not saying you're wrong.” He sips at his drink thoughtfully. 

He's still red but he seems to be thinking about what Lance has said.

Lance for his part goes on with his explanation, rolling a hand through the air. “It's that feeling of being out of control all the time. It only makes sense that in the bedroom he'd be the most intense dom ever.” Lance wriggles deeper into the couch cushions, putting his feet up on the table.

He's warm and soft from the alien alcohol and it's making him more chatty than normal. He knows he probably shouldn't be talking about this but he can't shut up.

“And don't pretend you wouldn't give the best aftercare ever. You'd be the most attentive dom. Period.”

Hunk makes a face like he still doesn't agree but then his head dips to one side. “Yeah alright, that's fair. I do like to take care of people.” 

“Told you.” Lance shrugs. “If Pidge weren't ace they'd give you a run for your money though,” he says, still talking with his hands. He can't seem to keep them still.

Pidge's fingers stop their rhythmic tapping and they look up slowly, a wide grin on their face, the light from their lenses clearing so Lance can see their eyes. He thinks they're less intimidating when he  _ can't _ see them. 

“Okay Dr. Ruth,” they say slowly. “Then what's Keith?” Their eyes dart to the figure beside Lance and Keith goes rigid.

Lance makes a face. “A switch, duh. Same as me.” 

Keith finds himself flushing as Hunk and Pidge blink at him as if analyzing his personality to decide whether or not Lace is right. He uses the excuse of downing what's left in his glass to look away. 

“Well?” Pidge demands as Keith stands, placing his glass on the table. He is not having this conversation. 

His head is spinning and it's not just from the alcohol. 

“Is he right?” Pidge asks.

Keith's face is still red. “Why are you asking me?” he snaps.

Pidge holds up a hand and begins ticking their reasons off on their fingers. “Because I've never had sex, Hunk is too shy to ask anyone out-”

“Hey!”

“And everyone ready knows Lance is a horn dog.”

Lance shrugs and doesn't argue. 

“And there's no way to validate his claims of whether or not he actually is a switch as none of us have ever slept with him, so that leaves you.”

Lance grins, his eyes sparkling. “Yeah Keith, that leaves you.” He leans forward, crossing his elbows over his knees and grins up at him. “Tell me, are you a sub?” His voice is lower and more intimate than it has any right to be. “Or a dom?” he asks. “Or was I right and you're a switch?”

Keith grabs another spare glass on the table and shotguns it, turning and power walking from the room. 

“Coward!” Lance shouts after him.

“You're not wrong,” he throws back and hurries away. His sexual escapades are none of their business. 

“That you're a coward or a switch?” Lance calls after him.

Keith doesn't deign to respond to that.

“Ha!” Lance turns to Pidge. “Told you!”

“That wasn't an answer,” they argue. 

“Doesn't make me wrong.”

Pidge rolls their eyes, crossing their arms over their chest and glares.

“Fine, then what's Coran?”

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not sorry.
> 
> I'm not sure if any of you are even remotely curious but I'm on Tumblr as freyamaat should you want to say hi.


End file.
